Shock to the system
by ALittleTouchOfHeaven
Summary: Summary - Mob Don Edward Cullen is trying to find out who's killing off people in his town. When he comes face to face with the culprit, life as he knows it will never be the same again. Controlling Cullen and Ballsy Bella Series (aka) Cab Series – DEMO Rated M for Adult themes and language Please Read and Review- Hoping to make this into a fullfic chapter 2 is an A/N
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Don't panick I'm still working on the sacrifice series this just get popping in my head. I knew I didnt want it to mess up my storyline for that and decided to get it out here.**

_Summary - Mob Don Edward Cullen is trying to find out who's killing off people in his town. When he comes face to face with the culprit, life as he knows it will never be the same again.  
__**Controlling Cullen and Ballsy Bella Series (aka) Cab Series – Part one.**_

* * *

**Shock to the system **

_Edward point of view_

I leaned back in my chair feeling the pain in my chest again. I rubbed against my shirt closing my eyes for a minute wonder when the fuck life became so fucking complicated.

Four men this week alone … and it wasn't even fucking Thursday … had been killed point blank, no witness no evidence.

Nothing

The fact these men were criminals, and in were hood rats and worked for rivals family's would usual not bother me, but I was curious to why the fuck someone was taking out people in my town.

Plus speculation was surfacing that it was one of my crew's or capo's doing this shit simply because no one had touched any of my boys.

That answer was simple this fucker knew what would happen if they did.

The ringing of my phone caused me to sigh, sitting up and opening my eyes, I grabbed it not looking at the name.

"Cullen" I barked into the phone, wonder what the fuck had happened now.

"Is this a bad time Edward" I herd the sweet voice call out instantly calming me down.

"Doll face course not" I sighed smiling "It's never a bad time for you Bella"

Her laugh makes me grin like a bitch but I don't give a fuck its took me two months to get Bella to feel comfortable abound me after what that motherfucker did.

I stopped my trail of thoughts knowing if I didn't I would get more worked up.

"I've finished class and got some work to catch up on, but I wanted to check in with you and see how you are" I shook my head, my doll face was so fucking caring, she had no idea the beauty she had inside and outside.

We spoke for a while, she informed me how her course was going, and I told her of the new drama I had at the club with the girl's she chuckled saying she missed some of them, she agreed just because she no longer worked there didn't mean she could come over, I know she was worried about what people thought fuck id told her time and time again. To fuck what other's thought, all that mattered was her.

After roughly half an hour talking I herd her yawn and chuckled to myself telling her to go have one of her nap's.

"Boss we got a fucking problem" Emmett shouted barging into my office. I shot him a look telling that mother fucking to shut the hell up.

"Ba" I cut myself off from calling her baby it was to soon for that shit.

"Doll Face I've got to go, I'll call you tonight, I still owe you that cooked meal" I say smiling once again when I hear her chuckle in the back ground.

"Be safe" she whispers before disconnecting the call.

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you Emmett to fucking knock" I said standing up buttoning my shirt.

I saw Jasper walk in behind him shaking his head.

"another hit boss" he grimaces "Same as the other's, the men are in the car though as we just got a call from Seth, the culprit didn't get away, a few hood rat's arrived, I believe it's a bloody mess boss Seth's had five calls in three minutes from men on the street's asking for back up. what ever this person was building up to I'd say it was fucking here" he's cut off by a shrill phone ringing I see Emmett answer his face showing shock.

"Were on are way" he said looking up.

"Boss, come on we need to get there Alec's been spotted" I close my eyes sighing wondering how bad my mother fucking day's about to become.

Alec Volturi was a rival Mob family's son he through he was the fucking golden boy when really he was just a golden fucking tool.

"If were lucky this mystery culprit might take his arse out before we fucking get there." I chuckled.

The drive is quick as I realise were going to a remote part of town, there's nothing but warehouses here.

"Who was the hit today" I call wondering what the fuck anyone was doing out here this morning.

These warehouses are owned by me, and I know for a fucking fact no shipment were due in, meaning no one should have been fucking here.

"One of the Voltori runners we believe that's why Alec was here" Jasper speaks out.

"fuckers, find out what the fuck the Voltori are doing sniffing around our shit" I hiss out.

I hear the shrill of a gunshot and jump out the car with Emmett and Jasper flagging me, we run to were we heard the sound seeing a few of our men already there, we hear a groan and turn to see two figures combat fighting.

I see one of the figures go to run but tilt my head seeing them jump on to the building closest they literally run up the fucking wall, before turning and seeing to fire something at the other figure.

They go down flat on the floor; I know it wasn't a bullet as I didn't hear any gunshot not even a pop of a silencer.

The figure from the roof jumps down stalking towards the one on the floor.

We get closer and I spot one of them as Alec Voltori, he's the one on the floor bleeding with a fucking arrow stuck out his chest.

This shit … fucking Arrow wielding crazy fucker going around pinning people to fucking walls.

What the hell is happening in my fucking town.

He's coughing well chocking but I don't give a shit he isn't my mother fucking concern.

"Stop" I herd Jasper shout as the figure looming over him goes to move.

"Don't you dare fucking move, or I swear I'll blow your mother fucking head off" I scream out, I see the shadow move, but as I raise my gun the bow in there hand is dropped to the side.

As I move forward I saw the figure more outright and look to Jasper to see if he's seeing this shit as well.

It's a fucking Woman.

"Take down the hood, reveal yourself" I hear Emmett say.

I see my men have her surrounded, her head whips to the side before I see her lower the bow and arrow to the ground. Her shoulders seemed more slumped, her hand moved to the hood.

The hoods lowered almost in slow motion and my eyes blink as my body and mind tries to register what I'm seeing the gasp around me tells me in not imagining this shit my tongue finally registers the face as the name leaves my lips "dollface"

_what the fuck ...  
_

* * *

(tbc possibly)

**A/N Its a preface one shot but I have a storyline plotted out. Review and let me know if you want more. (I'm actually really hoping people do want more, I was up most of like night unable to sleep while the plot line was running around in my head, its going to have a very Ballsy Bella in this and a more laid back Mob Edward don't get me wrong he's still going to be Controlling Cullen but he's going to be different to 'My' Other Edward stories. specially how he interacts with Bella, its going to be more 'them as a couple.**


	2. An about continuation

Thanks you all so much for Reviewing due to the amount of encouragement from you all this is just a note to let everyone know I will be continuing this story I'm rewriting the preface and it will be uploaded sometime in the next week under the name – Diamond in the rough.

It will be from Edwards's point of view with a possible sneak at Bella's.

Chapter Two is also in the works from Bella's point of view if people enjoy the story I will take a week or two out and get as much prewritten as I can Thank you so much for reading and reviewing I hope you join me along for Diamond in the rough.

The Summary for the story is -  
Summary – Can Bella let her guard down and let someone take care of her, after time and time again of being let down, when Edward see's another side to his Doll Face will he realise she's a diamond in the rough and make her his. Follow Mob Don Edward and Arrow aiming Isabella to find out.  
Rated M for a reason – 18+ only.  
**Controlling Cullen and Ballsy Bella Series (aka) Cab Series – Part One**

If you can receive messages and would like to be told hen DITR is up let me know and I'll make sure to inbox you.

Thank you again


	3. An diamond in the rough

Note – Diamond in the rough has been added, thank you all again for the follows/favourites and review's I hope you continue the journey with Ballsy Bella and Controlling Cullen in DITR


End file.
